


Scraps

by HamB0ne



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: just a bunch of shit my dudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamB0ne/pseuds/HamB0ne
Summary: I never finish anything anymore. So here, have my unfinished twrp things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Sung is having some negative thoughts.

Doctor Sung wasn't too sure what the mood he was in was, or why he was in a mood so... _negative_. He thought about it for a while, perhaps one of the others is in a terrible mood, possibly causing him to feel the same.

_No, no. That can't be it._ He thought to himself, laying upside down on the living room couch. _No one else is home right now._

The rest of the band was out, busy taking care of whatever they needed to take care of, and Sung was home alone. The thought of being alone never truly bothered him, though it was upsetting. For a long time Sung traveled alone, and that never really bothered him. He spent most of his time trying to teach himself new things about the planets he would pass, or studying things about himself.

Since the death of his parents and the extinction of his species, though he wasn’t really young, he still didn’t know too much about himself or where he grew up.


	2. Bad Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phobos has a really bad dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings; death mention, gore(?), violence

The flames rose higher and the heat burned against Lord Phobos’s skin. The scene in front of and around him was terrifying. The flickering flames and smoke did not mask much. The bodies were still quite noticeable. Commander Meouch lay across the room from Phobos, dead. Cut in half very slowly. He was the first to go. Phobos _had_ to watch.

Havve was torn to pieces, ripped apart right in front of Phobos and Doctor Sung. The robot made noises of distress and _pain_. That was when the tears started. First it was just Sung who started crying. He _sobbed_.

Phobos watched helplessly as his last standing friend was thrust against a wall by a metal baseball bat – _if_ that’s what it even was. He heard the snap of Sung’s back, and heard the crunch of his legs as they were stomped on and broken. He watched as Sung was left there, to his left, and the monster of a person walked toward him.

“Phobos, you need to run.” The words were spat out with blood as Sung used what strength he had left to speak. His lungs were finding it hard to fill up with oxygen. “P-please.”

Phobos cried out in fear and began to run.

“Better run faster.”

The words echoed in his burning hot ears. He heard these words before, but from where?

“You destroy everything you love.”

He shook his head and cursed at the voice. _No I don’t, you bastard._

“Can’t hide from the truth. You’re a monster.”

_Stop._

“You killed them.” The voice yelled at him and Phobos could almost feel the creature at his neck. “You can stop this.” It laughed, shaking the ground beneath them. “Go back, stop them from finding you.” Phobos was confused and almost stopped running.

_How?_

“You know how.” The bodiless voice faded out like one would in a movie and Phobos turned around. He hadn’t even left the room. He was standing still, frozen in terror.

⸻

He woke with a wheezing gasp and began sobbing. Sung, Meouch and Havve nearly trampled each other trying to make it to Phobos’s room. Sung tripped over the rug as he entered the room and Meouch leapt over him.

“Hey, pal. You okay? Did somethin’ happen?” Meouch tried to get a look at the sobbing mess that was his best friend, but Phobos put his hands over his eyes in attempt to stop crying. Glittery streams pooled down his face and slipped between his fingers. “Deep breaths, okay dude?”

“What happened?” Sung half yelled as Havve helped him off the floor. His eyes watered, he hated watching others cry. Something about it broke him.

“DID YOU SMASH YOUR FACE INTO THE BOOKSHELF ABOVE YOUR HEAD?” Havve let go of Sung’s arm and stared at his friend.


	3. A Meouch thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Meouch fic that I can't remember where it was going.

Meouch had been enjoying himself, _for once_. He was always angry—or so he seemed. He was bitter, yes. But for good reason. Left rotting away in the dying section of his home planet and losing everyone he grew up with destroyed him in many ways. He wasn’t sure when his friends would leave, if they would at all. Though he didn’t doubt that they would, but there were days where he felt the chances of it being soon were slim. Those days were the ones he would write down in the most detail, so he didn’t forget them.

He’d woken up fairly early, 2:43 AM. He rolled out of bed as quiet as he could and tip-toed through the hall to see if his house mates were awake. They were sound asleep, which was good for the plans the Commander had. _A Party, perhaps_. Yes, that was what he wanted. A feel-good kind of party. Meouch grabbed the keys from the coat rack, nearly ripping it from the wall with his rushed movements of excitement.

A thud and then a groan of irritation and slight pain. Doctor Sung laid on the floor for around two and a half minutes until he decided to pull himself up from the floor and stand. He shuffled his way out of his room, through the hall, and out to the main area. He noticed the absence of his coffee guzzling band mate and walked over to the front door, wondering if he had went out for a smoke, but found no trace of the fluffy bass player.

“Maybe he’s not awake yet.” He mumbled softly to himself as he walked back into the hall. The Doctor doubted it, however. The Commander rarely slept in past 4 AM and that was only if he’d been having a good night.

Sung carefully pushed open the door to Meouch’s bedroom and peeked in. The sheets were half on the floor and half on the bed and the pillows were in a pile right beside blankets on the floor. It wasn’t unusual for the bed to be disheveled like this, but Sung found it odd that Meouch wasn’t home. He normally didn’t leave until late at night, and he hadn’t done that in a long time.

\-----

~~(FIXING STUFF BELOW)~~

~~The self proclaimed doctor walked (im never finishing this, am i?[Nope])~~

Sung deemed the place too messy and started to tidy up. He Started in the main area, then the kitchen and worked his way toward the bedrooms. Sung cleaned up his room, taking his time as he neatly organized his belongings. Once his room was finished, or finished as he could get it without waking Havve or Phobos, he moved on to Commander Meouch’s room.

Meanwhile, Meouch had gotten sidetracked. He was enjoying the breeze that the cool air brought. It had been a while since he had taken the time to _enjoy_ the world he lived in. He parked his car in an abandoned parking lot and relaxed. His music loud and his seat reclined as far as it could go, he lost himself in positive emotions.


	4. Stop Fighting, Shitlord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meouch just likes to fight, and Sung isn't chill with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings; violence  
> \---  
>  ~~i hate the word behemoth~~

The Commander stumbled back after a blow to his right cheek. He grinned up at the man in front of him as he spit out one of his molars, blood spraying his opponent. Blood trickled down the side of Meouch’s face where a week old wound split open just below his right eye.

“Is that all you you got, bud?” Meouch pushed at the guy’s shoulder with as much strength he could. The man grabbed the lion hybrid’s wrist and pushed down on his arm as hard as possible, a snapping sound following. Meouch cried out, a growl of pain echoing.

“What the _hell_ do you are doing?” Doctor Sung stepped into view. “ ** _You_** ,” Sung pointed at the behemoth and then to the door. “Get out of here, **now**.”


	5. "um what is this"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Havve wants to remember.

Havve almost had no recollection of the life he lived before becoming a robot. The things he could remember were still fuzzy and fragmented, none of what he actually remembered connected, it was all just splinters of small things from the past.

Doctor Sung knew when Havve was dealing with a particularly bad memory. He would try to comfort his friend, he would ask him if he needed anything and if the answer was no, he would simply sit with Hogan in hopes that if he had a bad reaction that maybe he could help stop it and calm him down.

Havve didn’t mind that the Doctor read his mind from time to time, he knew it was to check on him. It was one of the only nice things anyone had ever done for him. Doctor Sung was one of the nicest beings he knew, a true friend. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, though. Perhaps he had thought it while Sung was listening in. On some level he wished and hoped the cone headed goof knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "um what is this" is the name of the doc so there you go.


	6. could be heroes one day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be cool.

“Hey Doc,” Commander Meouch called above the alarm that was going off. He had woken up hours before the alarm was triggered and was exhausted to say the least. “We’ve got a situation.” He told his one eyed friend “I think there’s some sort of creature near by.” The Commander looked over his shoulder at Sung and furrowed his brow.

Doctor Sung, who had fallen out of bed when the siren sounded, was still in his pajamas and only half awake. “Where’s Phobos and Havve?” The words rushed out of his mouth, barely audible.

“I have absolutely no idea. They weren’t in their rooms?” Meouch asked as he rushed for the door. He didn’t remember either of them getting up and leaving when he made coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twrp is actually the power rangers  
> \---  
> i think this was the second twrp thing i ever started?


	7. something something havve wants to remember stuff maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sung wants to help havve remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wish i wanted to finish this

Havve was frustrated with himself. He didn’t enjoy unlocking memories from his past, from when he was still human, but he also didn’t like being unaware of things. No matter how insignificant this seemed to both him and probably anyone else, he asked Doctor Sung for help.

Sung was elated, of course. He loved helping his friends, and loved using his mind powers. What Sung was doing could be compared to hypnotherapy. The cycloptic doctor told Havve this, and told him he would need his full concentration, even if things got confusing and rough.

Hogan struggled, this was extremely new to him. Sung, however, had done this at least two times before.


	8. smug binch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 sentences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont think this is worth posting but have it anyway

Doctor Sung stood tall, shoulders back, chin up, chest out. A smug look on his face–a look too smug for someone who just got _punched in the face_.


	9. I fall from the sky

The water bubbled lightly as the being slapped the surface of the large creek and was quickly pulled under. Wildlife near the edge of the creek fled in fear of what might have fallen into their drinking water. The sound of boiling grew louder than the rushing of the waterfall the longer the glowing man stayed under.

The bright yellow light grew beyond blinding when the man opened his eye. Doctor Sung shot out from beneath the water, plants ripping out of the soil as they got caught on him. He took in heavy breaths and blew them back out as he climbed out of the creek and onto the grassy area closest to him.

His memory was foggy and his chest hurt. His cone was gone and he smacked his head against the floor of the creek.

The sun shined down on him, warmth enveloping him as he tried to remember.

_The ship. A fight. No no… where’s… Phobos, Havve, and Meouch? Are they still alive? I have to get back!_

He sat up quickly, causing an electrical charge from his chest to pop and shock him and the ground beneath him. Sung’s eye watered and he lowered his head. His prismatic core had been cracked and was causing major damage to him internally. 

_How the fuck did I get back to earth?_

He looked up at the sky to see streaks of black smoke.

_I should have burned up. I should be dead._


	10. Where is the doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sung was probably kidnapped because meouch owes some people of something

The _prismatic core_ flashed on, life coming back to Doctor Sung. His eye opened, scanning the area for any signs of movement. The air was silent and restricting, almost suffocating. He sat up a few moments later, taking in a deep breath as he pushed up on his hands. The floor beneath him was a cold, slate-gray metal with small ridges. Each panel was bolted down, six screws in each.

To his left was what he could only assume was an _operating table_ and the small desk beside it a tool tray. Sung looked down at his arms, legs, and then torso. The only things missing was his cone, armor, and the top half of his outfit; ripped off in a hurry. Three small lacerations around the light in the center of his chest were the only wounds he could see.

“Oh no.” He mouthed, only coming out in a barely audible noise. The Doctor pushed himself to stand, his legs tired despite being motionless since before he came back to consciousness.

He staggered over to the far side of the room, the only side with windows. He placed one of his hands on the chrome paneling of the wall to steady himself as he tried to figure out where he was. 

He wasn’t on earth, he knew that much. He wasn’t on _any_ planet, actually.

Sung turned his back to the sea of stardust and void, the contrast of the bright blue and white against the black nothingness was causing his head to pound and his vision to grow fuzzy.

The Doctor noticed an oval door across from him. Breathing heavily, he ran the short distance, throwing himself at the door.

He hit the door with a heavy thud and a soft grunt. He softly cursed to himself— the door needed a passcode to be opened. 

A strange passcode, one with lettered buttons of an alien language Doctor Sung had never seen before.


End file.
